Cleaning Duty
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "I asked if you wanted to help me clean the Impala. Dean's at the diner drooling over that busty red-haired waitress and Gabriel kidnapped Sam. So, I'm all alone, I could use some company." Adam said...Second fic of The Hot Summer Days Series Cas/Adam


**Title: Cleaning Duty**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: Un-beta =(**

**TV Series: Supernatural**

**FanFic series: The Hot Summer Days Series**

**Rate: M**

**Pair/Characters: Castiel/Adam Mention of: Sam/Gabriel, Impala**

**Type: Slash/PWP/One-Shot**

**Anne: Hi! Welcome to the second fic of the Hot Summer Days Series!**

**Adam: *Watching the pair and blushing* Dude. What gives? I thought that Castiel was Dean's angel. *Gazing at the angel* But, ain't complaining.**

**Anne: Yay! I knew that you would like the idea! **

**Cas: …Why do you do this?**

**Anne: Coz, you're so hot! And Gabriel made me do it! He wanted some alone time with Sam!**

**Gabe: Oh, yeah! *Snatched Sammy away***

**Dean: Sammy! Don't worry! I save you! And you! *Pointed to Anne* We would have words later.**

**Anne: Yeah, yeah. Anyway! We will have Castiel! The Angel of the Lord to do the disclaimer!**

**Cas: Anne Midnight Hunter does not own Supernatural, if she did, Dean would had married Cas and would own Busty Asian Beauties, Sam would be with Gabriel since TallTales and…*reading the card and gazing at the crazy author.* Do I really have to say that?**

**Anne: Yep!**

**Cas: *Sigh* Um…And all the SPN hotties would wear coconut skirts, frolicking around and serving drinks to, um, all the fan girls.**

**Anne: Yay! Hope you guys enjoy it! **

Music came out of the boom box of the Impala, a seductive beat that had the young man moving his hips at the rhythm of it. His older brothers left him at the motel, Dean ordering the younger blond to clean the mess he had made of his precious baby when Adam rammed it at the zombies that were about to eat the older hunter. While Adam was on cleaning duty, Dean was pigging out and leering at the waitresses at the diner that was four blocks from the motel they were staying. And Sam…Gabriel came after Dean was gone and kidnapped the brunet. Giving a wink at the young blond, while Sam blushed and Adam laughed, hard.

So, the young man was totally alone, shirtless, covered in soap and totally soaked, under the blazing sun. He gave a happy sigh and begins soaping the roof of the car, when he heard the flapping of wings; he turned around and smiled at the dark-haired angel.

"Hey, Cas! What's up?" He asked and leaned down to soak his sponge in the bucket full with bubbles.

"Hello, Adam." He said that in that husky voice that always sends shivers down his spine. He loved Castiel's voice. He could feel the angel watching him, especially since he started moving his hips again with the music.

"So, what can I do for you, Cas? Dean ain't here." He said, cleaning the roof and moving his hips, feeling Castiel's blue eyes on his ass. The angel gave breather and stepped closer to the teen, watching him cleaning the car and his gyrating hips.

"I wanted to make sure that all of you were well after last night fight. You did good killing those zombies, Adam." The angel said and his eyes followed Adam's hips, the jeans that he was wearing rider low on his slender hips, his light tanned skin looked simply delicious. Castiel scowled at himself, he could NOT be thinking about the young man like that. Adam was talking, he looked up and saw the blond smile at him, they where almost the same height, Adam an inch taller than him. The Winchester men where all tall.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent answer the angel gave the youth. Adam laughed and threw the sponge into the bucket, splashing water around.

"I asked if you wanted to help me cleaning the Impala. Dean's at the diner drooling over that busty red-haired waitress and Gabriel kidnapped Sam. So, I'm all alone, I could use some company." Adam said, hoping the older man would stay, Castiel, besides he was totally fuckeable, wasn't has annoying as his brothers, and he liked his company. Castiel nodded.

"All right, Adam. I help you." He wanted to stay, something about that music was making him feel good and hot. Adam told the angel to take his trench coat, his suit jacket, shoes and socks off, he did and rolled up his sleeves, the blond loving the sight of the angel looking so normal. They played a bit with the hose, Adam soaking Castiel and laughing at the look the angel gave him. Castiel took the bucket with the soapy water and threw it at the blond, earning a shriek that he knew that Sam taught him. And pinned the youth against the sleek, wet body of the Impala with his body.

"Got you." The dark haired angel whispered in Adam's ear, not knowing why he did it, but was compelled to do it. The blond under him shuddered, he could feel every contort of the older man's strong, clothed chest pressed on his wet, soapy heaving one. He could feel the hard, warm bulge against his own and he could feel the unnecessary gasps of breath the angel made across his lips.

Light, aroused blue eyes found cobalt, lustful ones, and something clicked. Full, pink lips crashed on thin, rosy ones in a hungry kiss. Strong hands gripped on narrow hips, thrusting against them. Adam broke the kiss, moaning, he grabbed Castiel's hair, baring his creamy throat for him, showering bitting kisses, loving the dark moans the angel emitted.

"God, I love your moans." Groaned Adam, his hand leaving the angel's hair to rip open the white button-up shirt and throw away the tie that always graced his neck. He needs more skin, he needs to press his damp skin against Castiel's. The same was for Castiel, he was so hot, his cock pulsing with blood, and aching, and hard and so everything. He had never felt like this, it was terrifying and delicious at the same time. It wasn't enough.

Castiel stepped back from the human, drinking in the debauched look the younger man had. His lips were bruised and red from biting, sucking kisses, a delicious blush covered his cheeks. His pale, toned heaved, trying to pull air to his lungs. And the head of his flushed cock peeked from top of his low ridding jeans. Adam saw his cobalt eyes where they landed and smirked. He opened his pants and took out his hard prick, moaning at the contact of his cool hand on his hot flesh.

"Fuck. C'mon, Cas. You want me? I know you do, I can see it in your eyes." He stroked the pulsing flesh, gasping and locking his eyes with the angel's. The raven moaned and in a flash, he had Adam sitting on the Impala, his pants on the floor and the boy's dick on his hand. Pulling, stroking, and twisting, while his tongue danced with Adam's, his body's instincts taking completely over.

"Let me have you, Adam. It hurts." Growled the angel, nipping the soft lips, playing with the soft skin of the balls , pinching it making the boy arch his back and sob at the sensation.

"T-then fuckin' do it! Fuck me!" Adam demanded, he took three fingers and suck on them, laving them with his saliva while Cas pumped him. He pushed two inside, impatient to have the angel in him. Loving the burn of the strech. Castiel was entranced by the way Adam's slim fingers disappeared inside his pink asshole, in the way it sucked them in. After his poorly preparation, Adam grabbed Castiel and almost ripped his pants off of him, with a chanting of 'c'mon, c'mon, c'mon' from the blond; Castiel pressed inside him. A overwhelming, tight heat grip him and they moaned in unison.

"A-Adam…You feel…You feel s-so good!" He thrust into the blond with powerful jerks, enjoying the younger man made. Adam was in pain, Castiel was big and with his crappy preparation, he was trying to adjust and hoping the angel would find his sweet spot. As if reading his mind, Castiel angled his hips and after a few thrust, he found it. The scream that Adam gave and the begging were intoxicating to the for the virgin angel, so he kept hitting it, loving the way the boy trembled and shouted. It was so hot, so tight, so everything.

'Cas! Harder! Fuck me harder!" The blond gasped and shivered, almost coming when the angel started to thrust harder and deeper, he spreader Adam's legs more, resting them on his shoulders. Adam took his cock in his hand, jerking rapidly, he could feel his orgasm near and if any indication of Castiel's jerky hips and pants, the angel was near too.

"Come for me, Adam. Do it" Said the angel in a gasp on his ear, biting it. That did it, that voice that could make anyone wet was what finally trigger his orgasm, Adam shout his name and came, his cum painting his stomach and Castiel's chest. He constricted his muscles and the celestial being came, with a low growl. The two men lay on top of the Impala, sated and sleepy in Adam's case. Castiel moaned and took his softening cock out of the boy's red, abuse hole, watching how his seed leaked out of it. His cobalt eyes found Adam, the boy gave him a charming smile, one that he knew was totally Dean, because it was down right filthy.

"Wow, Cas. That was one heck of a first time, wasn't it?" That comment left the raven confuse and he tilted his head, the boy laughed and pressed more to him, his light blue eyes dancing with naughtiness, as he whispered against full, red lips.

"Well, Cas. Wanna see what my tongue can do?" He asked that question in a dirty tone, the angel vessel's cock understood, so in a instant the blond and the raven left. The last thought made was the fit that Dean will have when he sees his car soapy and not totally clean. But, whatever, he deal with the grouchy hunter later, right now, Adam's tongue was worthy the wailing-after.

**End**

**Anne: Woohoo! Hope u like it! Review please!**


End file.
